The Resistance
Lloyd and Nya's Team is a team that Lloyd and Nya will form after the assumed deaths of the rest of the original Ninja and Wu. The team will be formed to oppose the newly-resurrected Lord Garmadon, Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon, in a bid to end their oppressive rule over Ninjago City. With Lloyd's element gone, he and Nya will call upon the other Elemental Masters who partook in the Tournament of Elements, as they'll make good on their promise of helping the Ninja if the need arises. History Origins After Destiny's Bounty was destroyed by the Colossi, Wu the original Ninja - Cole, Kai, Jay and Zane - were all presumed deceased. Unbeknownst to their allies, however, they were transported to the first realm in existence. Though struck with despair, Lloyd regrouped with Nya, Misako and P.I.X.A.L. with the intention of fighting another day. In the meantime, Lord Garmadon's tyrannical rule over Ninjago City strengthened, as Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon maintained their hold on the city. In response to this, and due to the "loss" of the Ninja, Lloyd began bringing a team together that would combat his father and his new army. Members *Lloyd, the team's leader; also the Green Ninja, the Elemental Master of Energy, and the son of Lord Garmadon. *Nya, the team's second-in-command; also the Elemental Master of Water and the sister of Kai. *Skylor, the Elemental Master of Amber and the daughter of the late Master Chen. *P.I.X.A.L., also known as Samurai X; an android created by Cyrus Borg, who helps the Ninja on their missions. *Misako, the wife of the newly-resurrected Lord Garmadon, and the mother of Lloyd. *Dareth, an ally of the Ninja who recently provided a safe haven for Misako and Wu. *Neuro, the Elemental Master of Mind, who competed in the Tournament of Elements. *Tox, the Elemental Master of Poison, who competed in the Tournament of Elements. *Paleman, the Elemental Master of Light, who competed in the Tournament of Elements. *Shade, the Elemental Master of Shadow, who competed in the Tournament of Elements. *Karlof, the Elemental Master of Metal, who competed in the Tournament of Elements. *Griffin Turner, the Elemental Master of Speed, who competed in the Tournament of Elements. Notes *This will be the second team formed by Ninja to replace team members, the first being the Ninja Replacements in the erased timeline of Skybound. Skylor was a member of both teams. *Tommy Andreasen confirmed that Echo Zane will return in Season 9. However, it is unknown whether he will join the team or not. He was a member of Jay's Ninja Replacements team in season six. *The Elemental Masters will also return and join the team for the first time since their last appearance in the Tournament of Elements (aside from Skylor, Karlof and Griffin Turner, whom has appeared after Season 4). **It is unknown why Ash, Bolobo, Chamille, Gravis, and Jacob aren't seen. Category:2018 Category:Amber Category:Energy Category:Water Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Season 9 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:Heroes Category:Metal Category:Light Category:Mind Category:Speed Category:Poison Category:Shadow Category:Elemental masters Category:Nindroids Category:Females Category:Males